


Hard To Get

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: anotherobsessedfanatic asked:Heyyy ♡ I was wondering if I could ask for a Loki x reader where the reader and Loki meet in the Avengers tower, (loki being brought there to join the team since he's 'good') the reader, a flirty girl who is smarter than she looks, has been part of the Avengers initiative for a long, long time through her connection with Tony and their many-year-long friendship, meets Loki and immediately takes a liking to him, vice versa. Maybe flirting war? (Tell me if I'm requesting too much ^^;) ♡





	1. Hard to Get Part 1

You are in the lab, working on some new technology for Tony when your old friend walks in. “Hey, I’m almost done, darling.” You look up. You see another man there and he looks between Tony and you. “I didn’t know you were bringing a new friend around.” You start forward. “Hi, I’m (Y/n) and just let me know if I make you uncomfortable with how I speak, hun.” You’re just overly flirty and sometimes it rubs people the wrong way, so you like to give a warning. The man cocks an eyebrow.

“I’m Loki.” His eyes take in your body greedily. He doesn’t know why, but you seem to captivate the god of mischief. “How would you make me uncomfortable?” Loki smirks at you with his sultry tone.

You smirk back. “I have a feeling I couldn’t, babe.” You turn to go back to work. Loki follows Tony, but he looks back at you one last time. You wave with a cheeky grin and he chuckles to himself. You finish the tech and set it aside for Tony’s experimental use. You wash up and enter the kitchen looking for a snack. You grab a bag of pretzel rods and start eating. Loki enters the kitchen and sees you. “So, why’d you join?”

“Midgard could use my skills in protection, sweetheart.” He stands on the opposite side of the counter. You smirk and slowly eat the pretzel. You see him swallow and you smirk. Loki tries to hide his desire from you, but the way you smirked with the pretzel in your mouth made him wonder what you’d look like in front of him with his cock in your mouth instead.

“Yeah, I’m not much of a fighter myself.” You shrug.

“Then why did you join, my dear?” Loki focuses on your lips. You lick them and smile.

“Tony asked me to, honey.” You see him frown.

“Are you two—”

“Oh, god, no!” You laugh and wave your hand dismissing the thought. “We’ve just been friends since we were young.” You brush some of his hair behind his ear. “And, as you’ve already discovered, I’m a huge flirt.” You finish your pretzel and put the bag away. “Especially with handsome men.” You leave toward your office, when you notice he follows. You’re pleasantly surprised. “And where are you going, darling?” You smirk.

“I didn’t think we needed to end our little conversation, little dove.” You laugh at the ridiculous nickname.

“What did you want to discuss, sweetheart?” You file your notes away and start locking things up.

“Who you’re seeing, because there is no way someone as sexy as you is alone.” His voice causes you to shiver and you feel yourself become wet.

“No one.” You whisper. “I’m just the flirt, honey. No one dates the flirt.” You smile and turn off the lights.

“Do you sleep with anyone then, my pet?” His lips are at your ear and you feel goosebumps on your arms.

“No.” You turn and see his lips so close to yours. “Because, I don’t like doing that until after a few dates.” You kiss his cheek quickly. “I’ll see you around, babe.” You leave and try not to look back at the god yearning for you. Loki stands there stunned. Not only you weren’t seeing anyone, but you were playing hard to get with him. It’s a new thing he’s experienced, and the god  _loves_  it. Never before had a woman actually made him  _try_  to sweep her off her feet. They’re usually already swooning. Before you can get too far, Loki runs after you.


	2. Hard to Get Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Tension builds.

You have to admit, it was not boring with Loki around. His constant attention and flirting is putting Tony on edge, and if it’s one thing you like more than flirting, it’s irritating Tony. “My dear, what is the reason behind that mischievous smile of yours?” Loki whispers behind you. You jump, not realizing he was there. You laugh and lay your hand on his chest.

“Just thinking about how much fun these past weeks have been, darling.” You weren’t lying, Loki kept you on your toes. His smirk widens before laying his hand on yours, keeping it against his chest.

“I couldn’t help but notice, little dove, that we have yet to go on a proper date.”

You frown, trying to think if he is right. “It seems you are right. Now, what are we going to do about this problem, sweetheart?”

“Is it a problem?” Loki plays your game well.

“Not if you want to keep this dynamic.” You step closer to him, almost pressing your body to his. “But if you ever want to go further, my prince, it will be.” You smirk and kiss his jaw before turning toward your room. Loki stands there stunned. Never, never had he been so turned on by a woman’s words before. It was like you knew what he needed to hear just to disappear and not fulfill his wishes. He looks down at his prominent erection, realizing you definitely felt it against your body. Loki internally groans, remembering how he grunts your name at night trying to relieve the sexual tension he feels around you. He swallows his pride, knowing he couldn’t take much more of just flirting with you. Loki needed you beneath him at his mercy. He needed you above him whispering your words. He just  _needed_  you in every position possible. Loki finds himself outside your door and knocks. “Come in.” He opens your door slowly, losing all courage doing so. You’re laying on your bed in your underwear with the fan blowing.

“I-I didn’t mean…” He turns his face away, red with embarrassment. You sit up and smile apologetically.

“Sorry,” you quickly throw on a shirt and shorts. “What is it, dear?” Loki looks at you and sees you dressed.

“Tonight, at 7, join me for dinner.” He barely gets out his demand. The image of you laying there is still burned in his eyes. But you said you don’t sleep with people until a few dates, right?

“I would love to, darling, but are you alright?” You walk up to him and cup his face. “You look like you’re going to faint.”

“I-I’m fine.” He doesn’t meet your eyes. “I need to leave before I have my way with you.” Your heart beats fast. Maybe you could make an exception, after all, you two have been flirting for almost a month now with so much sexual energy built up, even Tony has told you to just fuck him already.

“Wait.” You grab his arm, preventing him from leaving. “Why don’t you have your way with me, sweet prince?” Loki stares at you in disbelief.

“I thought you needed a few dates before—” You pull him down into a kiss, feeling your own sexual frustration grow.

“I’m making an exception, for you.” You groan. “I need you, darling.”

“Oh, sweet dove.” He lifts you and you wrap your legs around his waist as his hands hold you up under your ass. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.” Loki devours your lips and your tongues battle for dominance. He is relentless and you feel his muscles move as he makes his way to your bed. His erection teases you through your clothes and you desperately need him to be naked. You two fall onto your bed, but never break the kiss.

“I needed this too.” You breathe when he pulls away and tugs your shirt off. “I was going to need to buy new batteries soon if this didn’t progress.”

“Why would you need batteries?” He frowns in confusion as he pulls your pants off.

“We have toys to help relieve our sexual desires when we’re alone.” You feel yourself flush in embarrassment. You hadn’t needed to explain your vibrator to someone before.

“My dear,” he chuckles and makes a trail of kisses leading from your jaw to your chest. “You should have told me sooner. I could have relieved your painful need.” What Loki doesn’t know is you’ve been using your vibrator practically every night, screaming his name. You gasp as his hands push your bra away and his teeth tease your nipple.

“Ugh, yes!” You arch your back, needing him to consume you. “Loki!” He pulls away and looks down at you.

“Yes, darling?” Loki smirks and removes your bra and underwear slowly.

“You’re an ass right now.” You groan and pull his shirt off. You attack his neck with your mouth, making him growl with desire. You mark him as yours while he starts fingering you. You groan against his skin. “Take me.” He bites your ear. “Please, darling…”

“Not yet, dear.” Loki pulls down his pants and is kneeling above you. You see his erection, ready to be pleased. “I’m not done with the warm up.” You get on all fours in front of him and lick his tip.

“I need your cock.” You whisper. He shivers as you take him in your mouth.

“Oh…(Y/n)!” You smirk, happy he uses your name. “You don’t know how long I’ve imagined this.” Loki laces his fingers through your hair. “It never compared to the real thing.” You look up at him and see him staring down at you. “Fuck, you’re so hot.” He nearly cums in your mouth, but you pull away. “No…” Loki growls.

“Yes,” you breathe. He looks down and sees how wet you truly are, dripping before him. Loki turns you around before devouring your cunt. “Loki!” You scream his name. “Yes, fuck!” His tongue works expertly on you as you try to squirm away for relief. His hands keep you against him and you have no choice but to take his tortuous pleasure. You cum on his tongue and he pulls away happily. You feel him leave a trail of kisses from your lower back to your neck. As he reaches around your neck to tease you with his mouth, you feel his cock enter you. “Loki!” He smirks and bites your neck, marking you as his. You feel your breasts swinging with each thrust as you cry out in pleasure. His hands find your nipples and pull and twist them causing you to collapse into your pillow with tears of pleasure running down your face. Loki smirks down at his handiwork and bites your ear.

“Who’s fucking you right now?” He growls.

“Loki…” You moan.

“Louder.” Loki squeezes your breasts painfully.

“Loki!” You clench around him, reaching your second orgasm. Loki groans as he fills you with his seed. “Fuck, yes.” He releases you and lets your hips fall to the bed. You are too weak from the stimulation to move and Loki fears he hurt you.

“Darling, are you alright?” He hovers over you and turns you over so he could see your face. “I’m sorry, I got carried away.” You put your hand on his cheek.

“You didn’t.” You’re slowly catching your breath. “I promise you didn’t, my love.” He kisses you gently before curling up beside you.

“Let’s rest before dinner, little dove.” Loki wraps his arms around you. “You need it after everything I did.” You hum with a smile on your face. He looks down at you and kisses your forehead. Who knew he would be able to please such a beautiful woman? Who knew he could win her heart? Loki vows as you slept that he will prove his worth to you every moment of every day, just to keep this peace in his life.


End file.
